dibawah kembang api itu
by Kiseka Amamiya
Summary: 'Aku tak pernah berharap untuk terlahir di keluarga yang sempurna.' Akashi Seishina, murid kelas 1 SMA Rakuzan selalu datang ke atap bangunan lama untuk saling curhat dengan Kuroko tetsuya kelas 1 SMA Seirin yang selalu bersedia mendengarnya [ Kuroko x fem! Akashi ]


**Dibawah kembang api itu**

**.**

**KnB bukan punya Kiseka, ingat '. **

**.**

**Summary :**

'**Aku tak pernah berharap untuk terlahir di keluarga yang sempurna**.'** Akashi Seishina, murid kelas 1 SMA Rakuzan selalu datang ke atap bangunan lama untuk saling curhat dengan Kuroko tetsuya kelas 1 SMA Seirin yang selalu bersedia mendengarnya [ Kuroko x fem! Akashi ] **

**.**

**WARNING! OOC! TYPO! NGEBOSENIN! JAMURAN PULA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku tak pernah berharap untuk terlahir di keluarga yang sempurna._

"Haah... haaah."

Kuberlari ke atap sebuah bangunan lama yang tak terpakai. Kubuka pintu menuju atap, kulihat langit yang membentang luas, dipadukan dengan keadaan atap tanpa pagar yang kumuh. Aku bingung kenapa bangunan ini tidak bihancurkan dan dibuat bangunan baru... jangan bilang kalau warga sekitar tidak mau menghancurkan bangunan ini lantaran tempat ini terkenal angker...

Pikirku sembari berjalan ke ujung atap, dan terduduk disana. Kemudian kulihat perkotaan yang luas. Banyak pengguna jalan yang lalu lalang, membuatku merasa iri. Haaaah... baru kali ini aku membolos les... aku pasti bakal diomeli ayah...

Ya, aku dilahirkan dalam keluarga yang sempurna, dan tak ada yang melenceng sedikitpun. Dari martabat tersebut, aku terus menerus dididik menjadi seorang perempuan yang sempurna. Belajar, basket, shogi, biola, dll kupelajari dengan didikan yang keras. Kalau aku tidak dilahirkan di keluargaku ini, apa aku bisa bersenang-senang seperti murid normal lainnya, ya...?

"Andai aku bukanlah diriku..." gumamku pelan.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" aku tersontak kaget, dan spontan langsung menghindar dari tempatku berdiri. Kulihat sekitar, namun hasilnya nihil. Jangan-jangan rumor tentang tempat ini angker itu benar?

"Ano..." aku kembali terkejut, dan melihat ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki bersurai baby blue, berpakaian hitam-biru, dan mata sendu selaras dengan rambutnya serta tas, dan segelas minuman yang tengah diminumnya.

"... kamu hantu?" tanyaku heran, sedikit waspada. jangan-jangan orang ini jin yang menyamar menjadi manusia...

"Tentu saja bukan," mendengar ini, aku semakin waspada. soalnya kemungkinan dia adalah seorang penculik...

"Ano...?"

"..."

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"... kau sendiri?"

"Aku Cuma mau melihat kembang api. Tapi seluruh tempat yang tinggi penuh, jadi aku pergi ke tempat sepi, yaitu disini. Kalau kamu?" dari alasannya ini dan cara bicaranya, aku menjadi sedikit lega.

"Aku... tidak mengerti..."

"? Tidak mengerti apa?"

"Kenapa hidup ini terasa tidak adil," jeda sebentar. Kurentangkan tangan kananku ke pemandangan di bawahku, anak-anak seumuranku yang sedang berjalan-jalan dengan temannya. "Kenapa aku dilahirkan di keluarga ini? Aku selalu saja dididik dengan keras agar menjadi sosok yang sempurna, namun aku tak diperbolehkan untuk bermain dengan teman-temanku..." kuraih ponselku, dan kubuka e-mail yang masuk. Begitu banyak. Terutama dari tim basket, dan keluargaku. Aku memaklumi hal tersebut, karena aku memang manager di klub basket sekolahku, dan pewaris tahta keluargaku.

"..." ia merebut paksa ponselku, dan mengetik sesuatu. "He-hei! Jangan mengotak-atik ponsel- eh?" ia menunjukkan layar ponselku yang telah menambah kontak e-mail. "Apa?"

"Kita tukaran alamat e-mail. Kalau kau mau curhat padaku, bilang saja. Nanti aku akan datang kesini," ucapnya. Aku meraih ponselku yang ia pegang, dan melihat baik-baik kontak baru yang ada. "Kuroko... Tetsuya...?"

"Ya. Salam kenal, ya, Akashi Seishina-san," ia tersenyum sembari memperlihatkan ponselnya yang menampilkan foto seorang perempuan bersurai merah ruby yang digerai sepunggung, bermanik merah-emas, berseragam kemeja biru pucat, berdasi abu-abu tua dipadukan dengan blazer abu-abu ke-biru-biruan yang tengah memandang ponselnya. Tunggu- itu, kan foto-ku. Dan lagi, sejak kapan aku difoto?!

"Hei, sejak kapan kau memotret-ku?! Yang lebih penting lagi, untuk apa?!" ucapku berdiri, dan berusaha meraih ponselnya. Tapi sialnya, ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ponselnya agar aku yang tingginya dibawahnya kesulitan meraih ponsel tersebut. Muak, aku menginjakkakinya dan mengambil ponselnya paksa. "Huh!" dengusku kelas. Kunyalakan ponselnya. Ah, sial sekali diriku hari ini... sudah bolos les, bakal didamprat habis-habisan oleh ayahku, ketemu laki-laki bernama Tetsuya yang masih dipertanyakan wujud aslinya (?), dan sekarang... sebuah password yang tak kuketahui untuk membuka pengamanan ponselnya.

"Hei! Passwordnya apa?!" ucapku memandang lelaki bernama Tetsuya dengan kesalnya.

"Itu-"

_BLAAAAR_

Kumenoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari kembang api. Kembang api itu bersuara di atas langit yang penuh bintang. Membuat pemandangan semakin indah. "Indah, ya..." ucapnya disebelahku, membuatku tersadar kembali. "Dibandingkan hal itu, aku mau kau beri tahu passwordnya sekarang!"

"Maaf, aku tidak mau mengulangnya lagi."

"Yang tadi aku tidak mendngarnya karena kembang api! Jadi, beri tahu aku lagi, atau kau rasakan akibatnya!" aku meraih kerah bajunya, dan kukepal tangan kananku agar siap untuk meninjunya.

"... kenapa kau ingin sekali fotomu dihapus?"

"Eh...? tentu saja karena aku tak mau kau menunjukkannya ke orang lain!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menunjukkannya ke temanku?"

"Karena aku tidak mau!"

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan tanya-tanya hal yang tidak penting terus! Sudah, beri tahu aku passwordnya!"

"... Kalau tidak ada alasannya, aku tidak akan memberi tahumu passwordnya."

"Aku-"

"Kamu itu cantik, lho. bukankah sayang kalau kau terus menerus bersedih seperti tadi? Hei, terlahir di sebuah keluarga sempurna itu bukanlah keburukan. Mungkin sebaiknya kau berbicara tentang hal itu dengan keluargamu. Dan lagi, kenapa kau tidak mau tersenyum?" ia menarik ujung mulutku, namun segera kutepis tangannya. "Jadi, boleh, kan aku menyimpannya untuk semenatara?"

"... terserah..." ucapku pasrah mengambil tas yang tergeletak di lantai dan pergi.

Berlari, dan terus berlari. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatapku heran maupun bisikan ejekan dari mereka. Hanya berlari, ya...

_Seishina, kenapa kau tidak mencoba menikmati hal yang menurutmu menarik?_

Ucapan dari mendiang ibuku kembali terdengar di kepalaku. Menikmati? Aku tidak mengerti. Menikmati itu apa?

_BLAM!_

Kututup pintu rumahku dengan kasarnya, membuat seisi rumah terkejut. Termasuk aku- ya, aku bahkan taksadar kalau aku sudah berada di dalam rumahku yang megah ini. "Seishina," aku menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari ayahku di lantai atas. "Ayah..."

.

.

.

**Ruang keluarga**

_Plak!_

Satu tamparan berhasil lolos ke wajahku. Kupegang pipi kananku yang tertampar tadi, dan diam. Aku memang sering membalas perkataan orang lain, namun tak termasuk ayahku yang merupakan kepala keluarga disini.

"Sungguh tak beretika masuk ke rumah dengan membanting pintu! Kau kira kau bisa melakukan apa saja?! Dan lagi, kudengar kau tidak hadir dalam bimbingan belajar, huh?! Kau mau mempermalukan nama Akashi?!" bentaknya sembari memukul tangannya ke meja seolah tak menerima hal tersebut.

"Maaf, ayah..."

"Kau dilahirkan di keluarga Akashi yang selalu sempurna! Dan sekarang kau membolos bimbingan belajar?! Kau mau mencoreng nama Akashi, ya?! Kau seharusnya sadar akan yang kau perbuat ini! Kau kira seberapa sering aku mendidikmu agar menjadi seorang yang sempurnah agar menjadi pewaris Akashi?! Jangan pernah mengulanginya lagi!"

"Baik..."

.

.

.

_Blam_

Kututup pintu kamarku. Kutaruh tasku di samping meja belajar, dan berganti baju. Kemudian aku mengambil buku pelajaran dan mulai belajar. Tapi apa kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku sudah mengerti satu buku ini setelah aku mempelajarinya berkali-kali setiap hari. Tapi apa daya, aku tak bisa menentang ayahku sedikitpun. Dia memang baik, namun tak segan-segan menggunakan kekerasan saat marah. Dasar pengusaha berkepribadian ganda. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti menyesal telah menurunkan golongan darah AB kepadaku.

Kubaringkan kepalaku di atas meja dengan mata tertutup saking bosannya. Ternyata mempelajari hal yang sama berkali-kali membuatku merasa bosan secepat ini...

Perlahan kubuka mataku dan mendapati ponsel di depan pandanganku. Kuangkat kembali kepalaku, kemudian kuraih ponselku itu, dan membukanya. kalau tidak salah namanya Tetsuya.. ya, Tetsuya! Apa kucoba mengirim e-mail kepadanya, ya? Tapi masalahnya, apa yang mau kukirim?

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya aku mengirim e-mail pribadi ke teman. Umm... sebaiknya aku tulis apa, ya... 'konbanwa'? kenapa aku harus mengirim e-mail yang isinya hanya sapaan selamat malam? Um... atau 'O genki desu ka'? kenapa aku harus menanyakan kabarnya padahal aku bukan siapa-siapanya? Ah, tahu ah!

Kubaringkan kepalaku ke meja kembali, dengan ponselku masih di depan pandanganku. Dan tanpa sadar aku mengetik sesuatu dan mengirim pada kontak 'Kuroko Tetsuya'.

.

.

.

EEEEEEEH?! Kenapa aku- aaaah, aku pusing! Sebaiknya aku tidur saja!

Kuberbaring di atas kasur empukku, dan tertidur. Meninggalkan ponselku yang masih terbuka di atas meja.

_To : Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Subject : -_

_Aku ingin bertemu._

.

.

.

**Sementara itu, di rumah Kuroko.**

**[Kuroko POV]**

_Blam_

Kututp pintu kamar mandi dengan pelan agar tidak mengganggu orang tuaku. Ya, aku baru saja selesai mandi. Entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa sangat letih sehingga aku langsung mandi setelah sampai di rumah. Dengan handuk kecil yang menggantung di leherku, kuhampiri meja belajarku yang berada di dekat kasur-ku karena saat mandi tadi, aku mendengar suara dari ponselku. Kuraih, dan kubuka ponselku. Ternyata ada e-mail masuk. Dan aku langsung membuka e-mail tersebut. Dari Akashi-san. Isinya 'aku ingin bertemu'. Umm... baiklah, tapi pertama-tama aku harus bertanya kapan, dan dimana.

_To : Akashi Seishina-san_

_Subject : Re:-_

_Kapan? Dan dimana? .-._

Lalu kukirim. Beberapa menit kemudian belum ada jawaban. Mungkin dia sudah tidur... ya, sudahlah...

**Esoknya, [normal POV]**

Seperti biasa, Kuroko dan Akashi berangkat ke sekolah masing-masing. Kuroko di Seirin, Akashi di Rakuzan. Sebelum berangkat sekolah, Kuroko mendapat e-mail jawaban dari Akashi, yang isinya sebagai berikut :

_From : Akashi Seishina-san_

_Subject : re:-_

_Hari ini, sehabis kegiatanmu atap gedung yang kemarin._

Kuroko tahu kalau waktu yang disebutkan bukan soal jam, namun dapat dimengerti. Ia tahu kalau Akashi tidak mau ada pengubahan jadwal dikarenakan kegiatan masing-masing.

**Jam ekskul**

_To : Akashi Seishina-san_

_Subject : re:-_

_Ano... sepertinya aku baru selesai jam setengah 6. Apa tidak apa-apa?_

Lalu Kuroko menekan tombol 'send'. E-mailpun terkirim. Sebenarnya ia telah mengirim beberapa menit yang lalu, namun tak kunjung dijawab juga sehingga membuatnya khawatir, dan selalu memeriksa ponselnya setiap istirahat.

"Kuroko, lagi ngapain?" temannya, Furihata Kouki menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya. Tak dijawab sama sekali sehingga Furihata menanyakannya lagi "lagi kirim e-mail, ya?"

"Ha'i," kali ini ada jawaban. Furihata memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat ponsel Kuroko. "Akashi... Seishina...? rasanya baru kali ini aku tahu kau kenal dengan perempuan selain pelatih, dan Momoi-san..."

"Ya... kami baru bertemu kemarin. Tapi kenapa (e-mailku) tak kunjung dibalas? Padahal sedari tadi aku terus menanyakannya (e-mail)," kali ini seluruh pandangan mengarah ke Kuroko dengan tatapan penasaran.

_Apa? Kuroko bertemu dengan seorang cewek, terus menyatakan cinta, tapi tak kunjung dijawab?_

Ternyata ucapanmu itu membuat kesalahpahaman yang fatal, Kuroko. Sedangkan Kuroko memandang teman-temannya heran, anak kelas 2 langsung mengkrubuni Kuroko dan bertanya macam-macam. Namun saking banyaknya pertanyaan, Hyuuga Junpei, selaku kapten mereka mewakili kelas 2 untuk bertanya pada Kuroko.

"Jadi, Kuroko... nama cewek itu... Akashi Seishina... benar?"

"Ya."

"Dia sekolah dimana...?"

"Dari seragamnya, sepertnya dari SMA Rakuzan."

_Ebuset ni anak! Nembak cewek dari SMA favorit?! Jangan-jangan si Akashi itu naksir sama Kuroko, tapi nggak mau pacaran sama Kuroko gegara sekolah mereka berbeda? Duuh... anak SMA jaman sekarang..._

Batin mereka makin salah paham. dan lagi, kenapa semuanya ikutan mengkrubuni Kuroko?

"Kamu punya fotonya nggak?" sekarang Izuki yang bertanya.

"Aku punya 1... sebentar..." jeda sebentar, membuat semuanya menelan ludah. "Nih," Kuroko menunjukkan foto Akashi yang ia protret tadi malam, membuat semua langsung menganga lebar.

"APAAAA?!"

"GILA! CANTIK AMAT DAH!"

"KENAPA KAU BISA KENAL SAMA DIA, KUROKO?!" tanya Kagami mendekati Kuroko.

"... kami bertemu di suatu tempat saat aku mau melihat kembang api. Dan kami mulai bercerita satu sama lain," ucap Kuroko membuat semuanya makin salah paham.

_Kuroko... ternyata kamu tipe orang dari temen jadi suka..._

_Piiiiiiip_

Ponsel Kuroko berbunyi, tanda e-mail masuk. Kuroko langsung membukanya dan membacanya, dengan semuanya berada di belakang Kuroko agar dapat melihat isi e-mail dengan jelas.

_From : Akashi Seishina-san_

_Subject : re:-_

_Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggumu._

"..."

Aduh, Akashi... harusnya kamu nggak usah ngirim e-mail saat ini, deh. Liat aja, semuanya (min Kuroko) langsung mingkem. Bahkan jangkrik gak mau lewat.

_Akashi Seishina-san... kamu... setia banget!_

Dan lagi-lagi mereka salah paham.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kegiatan ekskul telah selesai. Kuroko segara pergi ke tempat yang kemarin. Tak lupa dengan para stalker penasaran yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Oh, dan sialnya para stalker itu kehilangan keberadaan Kuroko sehingga mereka hanya bisa pasrah dan berpencar mencari Kuroko kemana-mana.

Kuroko menaiki tangga bangunan tak terpakai yang terkenal angker itu, dan berhenti di lantai teratas, atap. Ia membuka pintunya, dan berjalan menuju ujung atap tersebut. "lama," Kuroko berhenti tepat di sumber suara, yaitu Akashi yang tengah bermain shogi sendirian. "Ah, Doumo..." sapa Kuroko.

"Lama sekali! Bukankah kau bilang kegiatanmu selesai jam setengah 6?! Sekarang sudah jam setengah 7 lewat 5 menit!"

"Ah, maaf... tadi aku mampir dulu untuk beli milkshake."

"Enak, ya, menyesampingkan pertemuan~"

"Lagian Akashi-san bilangnya ketemuan pas kegiatanku telah usai..."

"..."

"Ada apa memanggilku?"

"...Aku tidak tahu,"

"?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu... hanya saja kalau kegiatanku telah selesai, aku sangat merasa bosan."

"... tapi kau bermain shogi disini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. soalnya kalau main permainan untuk berdua sendirian, nanti ada yang datang, lho."

"Kau sendiri? Bukankah maksudmu itu makhluk sebangsamu?"

"Aku manusia."

"... oh, ya?"

"Iya."

Merekapun mengobrol satu sama lain, dan bermain shogi bersama. Tapi, sepert yang diduga oleh kedua pihak, yang menang adalah Akashi. beberapa waktu kemudian, mereka beristirahat bermain shogi.

"Hei," ujar Kuroko sembari memainkan ponselnya.

"Nani?"

"Kamu ada masalah, ya?"

"Kenapa kau mengira aku mempunyai masalah?"

"... soalnya dari wajahmu, kau terlihat cemas," ucap Kuroko menunjukkan ponselnya yang menampilkan foto Akashi yang tengah termenung. "Lagi-lagi kau memotretku tanpa izin?! Kemarikan ponselmu! Biar kuhapus!" Akashi merangkak ke arah Kuroko dan berusaha mengambil ponselnya yang lagi-lagi diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Kuroko juga menahan Akashi agar tak bisa mengambil ponselnya. "Tapi wajahmu berbeda saat bermain shogi. Lihat," Kuroko mengubah fotonya. Kali ini foto Akashi yang tengah bermain shogi. "Kau tersenyum," jeda sebentar. "Kenapa kau tidak mau tersenyum kepadaku seperti saat kau bermain shogi tadi?" lanjutnya. Perlawanan Akashi menjadi lemah, dan Kuroko tak lagi menahan Akashi.

"Pokoknya kemari –uwaaaa-" Akashi kembali mencoba meraih ponsel Kuroko, namun sialnya akibat ketidak stabilan keseimbangan, Akashi terjatuh di atas tubuh Kuroko. "Ada yang sakit?" ujar Kuroko membuat Akashi sadar akan posisinya saat ini.

_Plak!_

Akashi menampar Kuroko dengan kuat dan segera menjauh. "Kenapa aku ditampar?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya. Mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko, Akashi segara pergi dengan membawa tasnya. Meninggalkan kuroko.

"...?" Kuroko yang ditinggal hanya menatap kepergian Akashi dengan tanda tanya. Ia berdiri, mengambil tasnya, dan- "lho? bukankah papan shogi ini milik Akashi-san? ... kukembalikan besok saja..." iapun membawa papan shogi milik Akashi dan kemudian pulang.

Sesampainya di rumahnya, Akashi langsung menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan tubunya di atas kasur.

_Drrrt drrrt_

Ponselnya bergetar tanda ada e-mail yang masuk. Ia bangun, dan duduk di sisi kasur, kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan membuka e-mail yang masuk.

_From : Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Subject : -_

_Anoo... papan shogimu tertinggal dan kubawa ke rumahku. Jadi, bisa kita ketemu besok?_

Akashi menghela napas, dan mengekit balasannya.

_To : Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Subject : re:-_

_Baiklah. Besok sehabis kegiatan kita selesai di atap bangunan kemarin._

**Esoknya**

Akashi tengah duduk di ujung atap dengan sebuah laptop yang menyala. Sepertinya ia sedang mengerjakan sesatu.

"Doumo..." Akashi kembali tersontak kaget. "Kau... bisa tidak, sih datang dengan cara yang normal?"

"Aku sudah datang dengan cara yang normal, kok," ucap Kuroko. "Kau sedang apa?" lanjutnya duduk di samping Akashi.

"Hanya mengumpulkan informasi berupa data-data. Mumpung sinyal disini sedang bagus," ucap Akashi kembali ke laptopnya. "... disini dingin, ya..."

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu, setelah mengembalikan papan shogiku, segeralah pulang ke rumah," ucap Akashi tersenyum, meskipun ia yakin pelipisnya telah muncul perempatan. Kuroko menghela napas, kemudian membuka resleting bajunya. "Bukan begitu. Maksudku, kau seharusnya tidak berdiam disini di musim dingin."

"Wah~ sepertinya kau lupa kalau yang memanggilku ke sini adalah kau. Dan lagi, kalau dingin, seharusnya kau tidak membuka bajumu- eh?" ucap Akashi yang kemudian kemarahannya mereda karena Kuroko membuka baju hitamnya dan memberikannya ke punggung Akashi. "ini...?"

"Pakailah."

"Bukankah kau yang kedinginan? Kau ini gila, ya?"

"... iya, sih... tapi tidak mungkin, kan kalau aku membiarkan seorang gadis yang tengah kedinginan di depanku?" ucap Kuroko tersenyum hangat ke arah Akashi. Membuat Akashi memalingkan wajahnya. "Terserahmulah..." mendengar ini, Kuroko menghela napas dan beralih ke laptop Akashi.

"? Sebuah video? 'SMA Shuutoku vs SMA Yosen'? ini...?"

"Kau mau melihatnya? Baiklah..." Akashi meggerakkan tangannya ke touchpad yang ada, dan memutar video tersebut. "Pertandingan basket...?" pandangan Kuroko tak lepas dari laptop Akashi. bola basket yang berpindah tangan, ditembakkan ke ring dengan jarak yang tidak memungkinkan. Lalu lawan yang tinggi menghalangi bola itu untuk masuk ke ringnya dengan mudah. "Kamu suka basket?" tanya Akashi kepada Kuroko yang serius menonton video.

"Eh? Ha'i. Suki desu. Kalau kamu?"

"... aku juga suka. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk menjadi manager klub basket di sekolahku," ucap Akashi tersenyum. "Kau tersenyum lagi," ucap Kuroko menunjukkan ponselnya yang menampilkan foto Akashi yang tersenyum tadi. "Lagi-lagi kau memotretku tanpa izin?! Cepat hapus itu!"

"Tapi kamu manis, lho."

"Jangan ngomong yang nggak-nggak, dan berikan ponselmu padaku!"

"Tidak mau."

"Kau berani melawanku, huh?"

"Aku tidak ingat pernah menantangmu, Akashi-san."

"Ap-"

"Ini papan shogi-mu," ucap Kuroko memberikan papan shogi ke Akash, kemudian Akashi menerimanya. "...Makasih."

"..." Kuroko menatap Akashi.

"A-apa?"

"Nggak, ternyata kamu bisa berterima kasih, ya."

"Minta kupukul, ya?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu maksudku."

"Lalu apa?"

"Sekarang kau terlihat lebih berekspresi dari sebelumnya, ya. kamu menikmatinya, kan?"

"Eh-"

_Pip pip pip_

Ponsel Kuroko berdering. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya tersebut. Membukanya, oh, ternyata ada panggilan masuk dari kontak Kagami Taiga. Ia mengangkat teleponnya, dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya. "Moshi moshi, Kagami-"

"_Kuroko-kun! Cepat kemari! Kagami tiba-tiba menghilang saat mengejar penculik!"_

"Pelatih, ya? Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. Kalian ada dimana?"

"_Di depan maji burger."_

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana," ucap Kuroko memutus panggilan dari pelatihnya itu. kemudian ia meraih tasnya dan beranjak pergi. "Sampai jumpa lagi, ya."

Akashi juga segera memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya. Tak lupa dengan papan shoginya, iapun pulang ke rumahnya. _Bruk _sesuatu terjatuh dari punggungnya. Ia menoleh, "Ah, ini, kan bajunya. Aku lupa mengembalikannya tadi... kukembalikan besok saja, deh..." ia meraih baju yang terjatuh itu dan pulang.

.

.

.

"Tadaima..." gumam Akashi pelan sembari menutup pintu, yang kemudian disambut dengan baik oleh maid dan butler keluarganya. "Okaerinasai," Akashi mengganti sepatunya dan segera pergi ke kamarnya. Ia letakkan tasnya di samping meja belajar. Duduk di sisi kasur, dan menatap ponselnya.

'_menikmati', huh? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.. apa keadaan yang membuatmu senang itu artinya 'menikmati'? Kalau benar begitu, artinya aku menikmati keseharianku bersamanya, dong?_

Pikirnya dengan kedua tangannya memegang ponselnya. beberapa saat kemudian ponselnya bergetar. Ternyata sebuah e-mail terkirim ke alamat e-mailnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia membuka e-mail yang baru saja masuk itu dan membacanya.

_From : Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Subject : PR_

_Bisa bantu aku mengerjakan PR ini tidak? [image]_

Akashi melihat gambar yang terkirim. Oh, soal MTK. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, ia langsung mengirim jawabannya ke Kuroko. Sepertinya dia cukup pintar.

Beberapa saat kemudian e-mail kembali masuk.

_From : Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Subject : Re: PR_

_Terima kasih. Kau ternyata sangat pintar, ya, Akashi-san ^^ besok boleh tidak kau mengajariku mata pelajaran yang tidak kukuasai?_

Wajah Akashi sedikit merona. Ia baru kali ini dipuji oleh seseorang, bukan-bukan. Dia sering dipuji orang-orang, tapi baru kali ini dia merasa senang mendapatkan pujian dari seseorang.

Ia meraih buku di dalam tasnya untuk menenangkan dirinya. _Srek _sebuah benda menutupi buku-buku di dalam tasnya. ia ambil benda itu, oh, itu baju milik Kuroko yang lupa ia kembalikan tadi.

"Nona? Makan malam telah siap," ucap seorang maid sembari mengetuk pintu kamar Akashi. Akashi menghampiri pintu kamarnya, dan membukanya. "Baik, terima kasih. Oh, dan boleh aku meminta sesuatu? Tolong cuci baju ini," ucap Akashi menyerahkan baju hitam yang ia pegang ke sang maid. "Baiklah, nona," maid itupun pergi, dan Akashi pergi ke ruang makan.

**Esoknya**

"Doumo..."

"..."

Akashi duduk di depan Kuroko di restoran Maji burger. Sebenarnya tempat janjian mereka bukan disana, namun entah kenapa mereka bertemu disana.

"Kenapa kau ada disini...?" tanya Akashi ragu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," ucap Kuroko sembari menyeruput segelas vanila milkshake dan membaca sebuah novel ringan. Hening sejnak. Kuroko beralih ke novelnya sambil meminum minumannya, sedangkan Akashi meminum teh yang ia pesan sembari memperhatikan Kuroko.

1 menit

.

2 menit

.

3 menit

.

_Plak! _

Novel Kuroko ditutup paksa oleh Akashi. "Katanya mau belajar, tapi kenapa dari tadi hanya membaca novel terus?!"

"Ah, aku lupa."

"Sudah! Cepat buka buku pelajaranmu!" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kuroko langsung membuka buku MTK. Ia membalik halamannya ke halaman 78, dan menunjuk ke soal nomor 2-10. "Ano... soal ini jawabannya apa, ya?"

"Nomor 2 jawabannya 6, 23. Nomor 3 jawabnny = 1/3. Nomor 4 jawabannya 3. Nomor 5 jawaban-"

"Tunggu dulu. Caranya bagaimana?"

"Apa tidak ada di bukumu?"

"Ada, tapi nggak ngerti," mendengar ini, Akashi menghela napas. Merogoh tasnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan, kemudian ia menyerahkan buku tersebut ke arah Kuroko. "Ini."

"? Apa?"

"Kau mau tahu rumusnya, kan? Ada di buku ini," Kuroko menerima buku dari Akashi, dan membukanya. "Ano... aku masih tidak mengerti. Yang ini bagaimana carany jadi 5?" tanya Kuroko menunjukkan salah satu contoh soal di buku Akashi. "Yang itu pakai persamaan yang ini. Tapi kalau rumit, bisa juga pakai rumus yang ini terlebih dahulu."

"Oh, begitu. Hmm... kalau yang ini?"

"Itu juga sama, tapi dibalik."

"? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu..."

"... jadi, angkanya itu-"

Akashi dan Kuroko pun terus belajar bersama. Terkadang Akashi mencubit pipi Kuroko agar tak sampai tertidur.

30 menit kemudian.

Minuman Kuroko dan Akashi telah habis. Kuroko meregangkan tangannya yang letih, sedangkan Akashi tengah memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya, disusul dengan Kuroko yang merapihkan barang-barangnya. Kuroko berdiri, dan berkata "Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Akashi-san," kemudian beranjak pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangan kirinya ditarik oleh Akashi sehingga membuatnya menoleh ke arah Akashi. "Akashi-san?"

"Ini," ucap Akashi memberikan baju hitam bergaris biru ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko menerima baju yang diserahkan Akashi, dan menatap Akashi. "Ano... ini...?"

"Baju yang kemarin kamu pinjamkan padaku. Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa."

"Ah, terima kasih, ya," ucap Kuroko tersenyum, kemudian pergi keluar. "Aku duluan, ya."

Akashi pikir kalau dia akan tinggal di restoran tersebut beberapa menit lagi. ia tatap pemndangan luar lewat kaca di sebelahnya. Lagi, dia menatap orang-orang yang lalu lalang dengan senang bersama seorang teman, bahkan beberapa lagi bersama pacarnya. Lagi-lagi ia berpikir untuk tidak dilahirkan di keluarga Akashi. ah, Akashi lupa kalau hari ini dia ada pertemuan dengan ayahnya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk pulang sekarang.

_Cklek blam_

Ia buka pintu rumahnya dan masuk. "Kau telat 2 menit, Seishina!" ucap ayah Akashi di depan Akashi. "... Maaf," Akashi menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ya sudah, cepat ganti bajumu dan pergi ke ruang keluarga," titah ayahnya berbalik, dan pergi ke ruang keluarga. Akashi segera mengganti sepatunya, menuju kamarnya, dan mengganti bajunya. Kemudian ia beranjak ke ruang keluarga di lantai 1. Ia buka pintu ruang keluarga tersebut, menutupnya kembali, dan duduk di sofa di depan ayahnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu pulang telat, seishina."

"... maaf, ayah."

"Ehem! Sebenarnya ayah akan dinas ke hokaido selama seminggu. Jadi, ayah akan mengadakan acara pertunanganmu dengan seseorang lusa nanti, tepatnya hari sabtu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, kan, Seishina? Ayah akan pergi ke luar, dan ayah mencemaskanmu tinggal disini hanya dengan para pelayan-pelayan. Ditambah dengan sikapmu yang selalu pulang telat, ayah tambah mengkhawatirkanmu. Jadi, ayah putuskan untuk menunangkanmu dengan seseorang agar dia dapat menjagamu selama ayah pergi."

"Tapi aku masih berumur 16 tahun, ayah."

"Tak apa. Ayah hanya akan menunangkanmu. Ayah tahu kau cukup khawatir kalau kau akan bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal, tapi orang yang ayah calonkan adalah orang yang baik hati, dan bijaksana. Kau juga boleh memilih sendiri, sih... tapi apakah kau memiliki orang yang kau suka?"

"... tidak..."

"Bagus, kalau begitu ayah akhiri pembicaraan kita. Ayah akan menelepon keluarganya dulu, kau boleh tidur sekarang."

"...baik..."

Akashi beranjak ke kamarnya, dan berbaring di atas kasurnya. Ia sangat syok ketika akan ditunangkan dengan seseorang, namun apa daya, ia tak bisa menentang ayahnya sama sekali. Bukan hanya syok, ia juga sakit hati. Entah karena apa. Apa ini sebuah penyakit? –mungkin. Akashi memang tak memiliki orang yang disukai, namun entah kenapa hatinya bergerumuh terus menerus. Ia tak mengerti apa maksud dari sakit hati tersebut.

_Drrrt drrrrt_

Ponselnya bergetar, namun tak ia hiraukan sama sekali. Ia tak mau berbicara maupun berkomunikasi dengan siapapun kali ini. Ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya, dan sama sekali tak menoleh ke ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian ia tertidur pulas karena lelah. Dan, apa kau tahu, Seishina? Sebenarnya kau memerlukan dukungan dari orang yang berharga baginya.

_From : Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Subject : Besok_

_Besok bisa ketemuan di atap bangunan itu lagi? Aku ingin melihat kembang api bersamamu._

**Esoknya, SMA Seirin.**

"Kuroko, nggak pulang?" tanya Kiyoshi kepada Kuroko yang tengah memandang ponselnya sembari duduk di bangku. Ya, sebenarnya jam ekskul telah usai, namun Kuroko belum beres-beres sama sekali.

"Nggak..." ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan prhatiannya dari ponselnya.

"... Akashi-san lagi, ya?" ucap semua kelas 2 dengan kompak. "Iya."

"Emangnya ada apa, sih?" tanya Riko merebut ponsel Kuroko, kemudian membaca e-mail yang tertera dengan lantang. "ekhem! 'Besok bisa ketemuan di atap bangunan itu lagi? Aku ingin melihat kembang api bersamamu' ... oooh... hmm... gitu, ya... hmm..." Riko mengalihkan pandangannya sembari menyerahkan ponsel Kuroko ke empunya. Tak hanya Riko, semuanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Kuroko. "Kalian kenapa?" Kuroko heran melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Jadi... bagaimana dengan jawaban(perasaan)mu?" tanya Hyuuga.

"... belum dibalas. Padahal biasanya dia tak menjawab (e-mail) selama ini..." ucap Kuroko menatap ponselnya kembali.

_... selama ini belum dijawab juga? Kuroko, seberapa sukanya kamu sama dia?_

Batin semuanya (min Kuroko) makin salah paham. ya, karena sebenarnya Kuroko itu heran soal e-mailnya yang nggak dibalas dari tadi malam, sementara yang lain berpikir kalau Kuroko itu nembak Akashi, sehingga terjadi kesalahpahaman.

Kuroko menghela napas, berganti pakaian, merapihkan tasnya kemudian pamit pergi. "Aku duluan, ya," ucapnya dan di balas lambaian tangan dan senyum dari semuanya. Kuroko makin heran.

.

.

.

Kuroko menaiki tangga bangunan angker itu lagi. Kuroko tahu kalau kemungkinan besar Akashi tak akan datang, bahkan e-mailnya tak dibalas sama sekali. Tapi setidaknya ia ingin melihat kembang api lagi, meskipun tidak dengan Akashi. ya, walaupun sebenarnya dia sedikit sedih akan hal itu.

_Cklek_

Ia buka pintu menuju atap tersebut, dan mendapati Akashi tengah berdiri di ujung atap dengan keadaan menatap pemandangan. "Akashi-san...?" tegurnya tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri. Setelah menegurnya, Kuroko mendapati Akashi berbalik, dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya. "Akashi... kan?" Kuroko tersontak kaget, namun Akashi sama sekali tak bersuara apa-apa. Malah Akashi mengangkat tangannyake dadanya dan menggenggam baju di tengah dadanya dengan erat. Melihat ini, Kuroko beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan menghampiri Akashi. "Akashi-san? Ada apa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Aku... aku.."

"Ya?"

"Aku... akan bertunangan..." ucap Akashi membuat hati Kuroko berdegub cepat. Tidak seperti biasanya, rasanya ia merasa risih mendengar hal ini. Sama seperti Akashi, ia tak tahu apa maksud dari rasa sakit di dadanya itu –ia tidak tahu. Akashi terus menangis, dan air matanya tak berhenti sama sekali. Melihat ini, Kuroko memaksakan dirinya tersenyum, dan berkata, "Syukurlah..." jeda sebentar. "Dengan begitu, kau akan dilindungi olehnya," ucapnya dengan senyum –senyum yang menyakitkan. "B-begitu, ya..." kaki Akashi gemetar kecil, satu kata, ia tersakiti. Kali ini ia tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, ia segera berlari keluar dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir.

Kuroko hanya dapat melihat Akashi –gadis yang ia sukai- itu berlari mlewatinya. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa hatinya bergerumuh seperti ini. Ia tak mengerti kenapa perasaannya dipenuhi rasa risih yang tak kunjung berkurang –ia tak mengerti. Ia heran kenapa kepalanya mejadi pusing saat melihat air mata Akashi –ia heran. Ia juga terus berdebar-debar dan merasa nyaman saat ia bersama dengan Akashi, maka dari itu setiap harinya ia berusaha agar dapat bersama dengannya meski sebentar – ia menyukainya. Ya, itulah jawaban yang didapat oleh Kuroko. Ia menyukai Akashi. ia menyukai seorang Akashi Seishina. Tapi kenapa... kenapa ia menyakiti hati gadis yang ia sukai semudah itu?

Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, mengejar Akashi yang tak ia temukan jejaknya sama sekali. Ia berlari ke segala arah perkotaan, namun tak kunjung menemukannya. Namun ia tak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia ambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Akashi, mengingat dia pernah menyimpan nomornya sewaktu bertukar e-mail.

_Tuuut tuuuut pip_

"Akashi-sa-"

"_Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif. Silahkan..."_

Ia menutup panggilan tersebut, dan mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit seraya berpikir.

_Akashi-san... sebenarnya kau ada dimana?_

Tak mau kehabisan waktu, ia kembali berlari. Kali ini ia berkeliling di tempat yang sepi. Dan beruntung, dia menemukan orang yang ia cari. Akashi yang ada di depan pengejaran Kuroko terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Untungnya tempat itu sepi.

Namun sialnya, Akashi tetaplah seorang wanita. Ia tak bisa mengimbangi kecepatan seorang lelaki seperti Kuroko. Tangan kiri Akashi ditarik dan digenggam dengan erat oleh Kuroko sehingga Akashi menoleh ke arah Kuroko –tentu dengan wajah yang masih sembab.

"Akashi-san, sebenarnya aku..."

_BLAAAAAAAR_

"Eh?" meskipun suara Kuroko agak tak terdengar oleh suara kembang api, ia tetap bisa menangkap apa yang Kuroko bicarakan karena Kuroko sedikit mengencangkan suaranya. "Apa... maksudmu?"

Kuroko memeluk tubuh mungil Akashi. begitu erat. Ia tak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia sukai itu. "Aku menyukaimu, Akashi-san. Aku tidak berbohong, dan tak pernah berbohong. Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucap Kuroko yang berhasil mengubah air mata Akashi menjadi air mata kebahagiaan. "Ya!" dibawah kembang api itu, cinta mereka bersemi.

.

.

.

**Sepulangnya**

_Cklek _

Ayah Akashi baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya, dan disambut oleh Akashi yang menatapnya dengan yakin. "Ayah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan!"

"Seishina? Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Ini soal pertunangan itu..."

.

.

.

**~END~**

**Bwahahahahaaaa! Jujur aja Kiseka males buat fic serius kayak begini! #klogitugakusahdibuat**

**Oh, iya. Untuk masalah TYPO dan OOC, silahkan protes ke Kasamatsu di sana~ *nunjuk kasamatsu* *le diterjang***

**Oh, iya, soal cowok yang jadi calonnya Akashi itu... sebenarnya... KISE ssu~ #ledilemparsendal**

**Ngomong2 klo pada nanya 'bukannya kamu demennya sama Akaxfem!kuro? kok kamu sekarang bikinnya Kuroxfem!aka?' sebenarnya Kiseka suka semua pairing yang blablablaxfem!blablablabla, jadi intinya Kiseka suka sama pairing charaxfem!chara #samaaja**

**Ditunggu Reviewnya, ditambah dengan kripik sambal baladonya. Eh, nggak, jadi, deh... enakan maiubo... Murasakibara~ minta maiubo~**

**RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

Istirahat saat jam ekskul itu memang menyenangkan. Apa lagi bagi anak-anak klub basket SMA Rakuzan, karea manajer mereka tak segan-segan melatih dengan keras (dikarenakan pelatih sedang sakit). Mibuchi melempar dirinya sendiri ke bangku saking letihnya. Dan tanpa sadar ia menyenggol tas Akashi, dan ponsel Akashi terjatuh ke lantai. Dengan cepat, ia mengambilnya dan tanpa sadar ia melihat layar ponsel itu kemudian membeku. "Ada apa?" Hayama, Nebuya, dan Mayuzumi menghampiri Mibuchi, dan kemudian mereka membatu melihat layar ponsel manajernya.

"Kalian kenapa?" Akashi menghampiri mereka dengan heran. Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Hayama bertanya sambil menunjukkan layar ponsel Akashi yang ternyata wallpapernya adalah Akashi dan seorang lelaki bersurai baby blue yang tak mereka kenal dsedang berduaan. "Orang ini siapa?"

"Oh... itu pacarku."

"... EH?!" mereka berempat kembali membatu. Pasalnya, mereka berempat itu sebenarnya diam-diam suka sama Akashi, makanya mereka tak pernah protes saat dilatih olehnya, sekejam apapun itu.

"Oh, iya. Siapa yang memperbolehkan kalian membuka ponselku seenaknya, huh?" ucap Akashi tersenyum iblis, membuat arwah keempatnya terbang.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di SMA Seirin

"Gawat! Aku lupa isi pulsa! Kuroko, boleh pinjam ponselmu sebentar? Buat menelepon. Tenang aja, kartunya juga sama-sama telkomsel, kok!" ucap Kagami kepada Kuroko yang kemudian dibalas anggukan, dan ia langsung diberikan ponsel Kuroko. Ia membukanya, oh, sial. Ada passwordnya.

"Kuroko, passwordnya apa?"

"Kepo lu."

"Gue seriusan, ah! Passwordnya apa?!"

"Ya kepo lu!"

"Plis, Kuroko! Gue gak lagi bercanda! Cepetan kasih tahu!"

"YA KEPO LU!"

"DARI TADI GUE BILANG, GUE LAGI KAGAK BERCANDA! PASSWORDNYA APA?!"

"YA PASSWORDNYA KEPO LU!"

"Oooh... DARI TADI NAPA NGASIH TAHUNYA!" akhirnya Kagami mudeng. Dia memasukkan password 'kepo lu', dan pengamanan terbuka. (tentu ia tak mempedulikan Kuroko yang tengah ditahan oleh senpainya karena ingin ignite pass kai ke Kagami) begitu pengamanannya terbuka, ia melihat wallpaper ponsel Kuroko yang ternyata adalah seorang Akashi Seishina tengah tersenyum sembari meminum teh, dan disampingnya ada Kuroko yang tengah meminum milkshake kesukaannya. "Kuroko..."

"Ya?"

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si Akashi itu?"

"Kami pacaran."

.

.

.

Krik krik krik

.

.

.

"SERIUUUUUUS?!" teriak semuanya terkejut.


End file.
